Hab keine Angst
by Sakura-mia-chan
Summary: -Übersetzung- Frodo hat große schmerzen und könnte daran sterben. Kann Sam ihn rechtzeitig retten?...


Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Isilra' s - Don´t be Afraid. Den link findet ihr ganz unten.

Eigendlich habe ich das alles nur zum Spaß übersetzt, um mein Englisch ein bisschen zu trainieren. Deswegen ist es auch gammatisch nicht ganz so gut geworden. Außerdem hab ich eine Rechtschreibschwäche.

Wenn ich euch jetzt nicht abgeschreckt habe; viel spaß :)

-----------------

Als Sam diesen Morgen aufwachte, fand er Frodo in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor.

Sein Meister guckte wie in Trance aus dem Fenster, dabei liefen ihm stille Tränen vor Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung über das Gesicht.

Sam´s herz schmerzt beim Anblick seines Meisters. Langsam lief er in Frodo´s Richtung als ob er ihn nicht erschrecken wollte und legte ihm im versuch seinen Meister wieder in die Realität zu holen, die Hand auf die Schulter.

Frodo bewegte sich etwas und hob seinen Kopf in Sam´s Richtung. Sein Meister guckte benommen und seine wunderschöne blaue Augen wirkten verhangen, während sich dunkle ringe unter ihnen abzeichneten.

Auch wenn es aussah als ob er Sam direkt anguckte, wusste Sam das Frodo durch ihn durch guckte. Seine Augen auf etwas gerichtet, was nur er sehen konnte.

"Herr Frodo?" sagte Sam, sorge und Angst schwangen in seiner Stimme mit, die Hand immer noch sanft auf der Schulter seines Meisters platziert. Frodo reagierte nicht und kam stattdessen auf seine Füße, immer noch durch Sam hindurch blickend.

"Herr Frodo, was ist los? Wo ist das Problem?" fragte Sam, während er noch beunruhigter und ängstlicher wurde.

Frodo begann vorwärts zu laufen aber stoppte plötzlich und löste einen schauerlichen schrei aus, als er vorwärts fiel und schlaff in Sams amen liegen blieb.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo was ist passiert? Wach auf mein Herr, wach auf für deinen Sam! Oh bitte wach auf!" Sam fühlte sich als wär er wieder in der Spinnenhöhle, sein Herz raste, als er auf ein Lebenszeichen von Frodo hoffte. Vorsichtig legte Sam ein ohr auf Frodo´s Brust, um zu gucken ob sein herz noch schlägt. Sam musste sich anstrengen ein Geräusch zu hören. Ein leises klopfen und Sam konnte es sicher hören, leise aber schlagend. Erleichtert atmete Sam aus "_den Sternen sei dank, du bist am Leben" _ sagte Sam zu sich selber, als er seinen Meister vorsichtig in die Arme nahm und ihm zu seinen Bett trug.

Frodo blieb den ganzen tag bewusstlos. Sam saß bei seiner Seite, hielt seine Hand, strich sanft durch seine Locken und sang leise zu ihm. Doch zeigte keine Regung, blieb bewegungslos und blass, sein Atem ging flach.

Als der Abend voranschritt und die Sonne unterging. war Sam außer sich vor Angst um seinen Meister.

" Was ist geschehen, dass es dir so viel schmerzen bereitet?" fragte Sam als er die kalte steife Hand seines Meister strich. Während er sprach, begann Frodo zu stöhnen und fing an seine Hand im schlaf weg zu stoßen. Er murmelte etwas, was Sam nicht verstehen konnte. Frodo fing an sich hin und her zu wälzen und begann zu schreien, als wäre er in Schmerzen.

"Was ist los Herr Frodo, was bereitet dir solche schmerzen? Bitte sag es deinem Sam"

Frodo krümmte sich vor Qual und tränen begannen sich ihren weg über seine blassen Wangen zu bahnen. Sam konnte es nicht ertragen seinen Meister so zu sehen. Eigene tränen begannen zu fallen, als er seinen Meister in seine arme hob, mit decken und allem.

Frodo packte plötzlich Sam´s Shirt und begrub sein Gesicht an Sam´s Brust. "Es..." begann Frodo kaum verständlich zu flüstern. Sam drückte seinen Meister näher an sich ran und nahm seine kalte Hand in seine eigene.

"Es, tut weh" wimmerte Frodo " Es...es tut weh..."

" Wo mein lieber." fragte Sam und versuchte dabei beruhigend zu klingen " wo ist der schmerz, versuch es mir zu sagen"

Frodo nahm seine zitternde Hand von Sams und ließ sie auf seine eigene Brust fallen. Sam fühlte sein eigenes Herz sinken als er verstand, was Frodo versuchte ihm zu sagen.

"Oh, Frodo" begann Sam, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte.

Frodo krümmte sich weiterhin in Sam´s armen und begann wieder zu schreien und weinen, von dem schmerz in seiner Brust. Sam drückte ihn noch dichter an sich und versuchte ihn still zu halten. Frodo´s begann zu keuchen und er wölbte seinen Rücken, als ob er nicht genug Luft bekommen würde. Sam legte Frodo sanft zurück auf das Bett und legte seine Hand sanft aber bestimmt auf Frodos Schulter, während die anderen Hand sich über die von Frodo legte.

"Es wird alles gut werden, mein lieber." summte Sam zu ihm " Ich werde einen Heiler finden." Sam rief nach Rosie und begann langsam vom Bett weg zugehen.

"Nein!" keuchte Frodo während immer mehr tränen fielen " Lass...mich...nicht...allein!" keuchte er während er seinen Rücken krümmte.

"Ich werde gleich wieder da sein bei lieber, du weißt ich würde dich nie alleine lassen. Aber du brauchst einen Heiler. Ich lasse dich nicht weiterhin in solchen Schmerzen. Du wirst nicht alleine sein, Rosie wird bei dir sein."

Rosie kam durch Sam´s verzweifelten Schreie angerannt. Sie blieb mit einen entsetzten Blick, wie angewurzelt am Türrahmen stehen.

"Rosie, Frodo ist wirklich krank und ist in großen Schmerzen. Ich muss einen Heiler holen gehen. Kannst du so lange bei Frodo bleiben, bis ich zurück bin?"

"Oh, natürlich!" antwortete Rosie und eilte an Frodos Seite. Sam küsste Rosie auf die Wange und ging langsam vom Bett weg. Aber er kam nicht sehr weit, denn Frodo fasste seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Nein...Sam...bitte...lass...mich...nicht...allein...bitte!" flehte Frodo.

"Ich werd gleich wieder da sein, mein lieber. Ich bin gleich wieder da"

"Nein...bitte...ich hab...solche...angst" keuchte Frodo

"Du wirst..." fing Sam an, aber wurde von Rosie unterbrochen.

" Er braucht DICH Liebling. Ich werde einen Heiler suchen. Du bleibst hier mit ihm, er braucht dich"

Sam umarmte seine Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange. Danke Liebling"

Rosie lächelte ihn an und verließ schnell den Raum.

"Sam..." keuchte Frodo

Sam rannte zu seinem Meister und nahm ihn wieder in seine Arme. "Ich bin hier mein lieber. Ich bin hier und werde dich nicht verlassen"

"Solche...Angst" Frodos stimme war jetzt leise und schwach und die tränen hörten nicht auf zu fallen.

Sam trocknete sanft die Tränen " Shhh keine Angst, ich bin hier mein lieber, gleich hier"

"Sam..." rief Frodo in Panik, als sein Atem unregelmäßig wurde und er nicht mehr im stande war Luft aufzunehmen. Er versuchte keuchend zu reden, konnte aber keinen ton rausbringen. Er krümmte sich weiter hin, als seine Augen langsam begannen sich zu schließen.

" Nein, halt durch Frodo, du wirst wieder in Ordnung sein. Dein Sam ist hier. Halt durch Frodo!" Frodos Augen schlossen sich weiterhin als sein Atem immer stockender wurde und er anfing in Sam´s armen schlaff zu werden.

"Nein! Halt durch Frodo. Ich hab dich Frodo, bitte halt durch!"

Frodo atmete noch einmal aus, und dann wurde alles tödlich still.

"Nein Frodo halt durch. Ich bin hier....FRODO!"

Fortsetzung folgt

.net/s/3796820/1/Dont_be_Afraid


End file.
